Blitzcrada
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = TheEditorOfHorror|diff★☆ = ★★★★★☆}}Blitzkriegada is a large, and dangerous Neopteron that is the Flagship Monster of Monster Hunter Fire Ultimate. It is also an Ancient relative of the Thunderbugs. Physiology Blitzkriegada is large in size, and potentially larger than Gore Magala. it has shoulder spikes and Crown Spikes that are similar to a Zinogre in Shape and Color, and even has scales or plates similar to one as well. its eyes are large and red, which gives off a frightening appearance when fighting it front on. It also constantly emits a loud buzzing sound, which can turn into a loud whistle and growl if roared out. Its wings are Cicada like, and are a transparent yellow. These wings can become charged with energy and can be used as deadly blades. Abilities Unlike most Neopterons, Blitzkriegada was a wide arrangement of abilites, including an electrocuting bite, Zapping headbutts, and can use its wings as conductors for a shock that encases the body, and is similar to Lagiacrus's Final Land Charge, which usually ends the rage mode of it. With its ability to fly, it can do it at fast speeds, and could smack the ground with its legs to make a pool of electricity. Its Electricity is yellow, and when raged, can turn into a Neon Green. Habitat Blitzkriegada takes up residence in Forests, Hills, and mountainous areas. It can be fought in areas Forest And Hills, Great Forest, Deserted Island, Ancient Steppe, Primal Forest, and Heavens Mount. Not very much is known about its other whereabouts, as its shells have been found in the Jurassic Frontier, Marshlands, and Gorge. Behavior ''- Coming Soon -'' Intro ''- Coming Soon -'' Carves * Blitz. Wing Membrane The Wing Membrane of Blitzkriegada. Hard and durable enough to make into a sword. * Blitz. Leg Spike The Leg Spike of a Blitzkriegada. Is prickly and hard to craft with. * Blitz. Claw The Developed claws of a Blitzkriegada. Is extremely sharp and smooth. * Blitz. Furspike The Furspike of a Blitzkriegada. Feels prickly, and is a conductor of Electricity. * Blitz. Wing A creepy, and yet unique wing part of a Blitzkriegada. Is very weak to carve, and can be fragile. * Blitz. Zinogrespike The Spike or shell of a Blitzkriegada. It is hard and drable, and can conduct electricity easily. Resembles a Zinogre's Shoulderspikes. Trivia * The Name "Blitzkriegada" is a combination of the two words "Blitzkrieg", which means fast war in german, and Cicada, a obnoxiously loud insect! * The Blitzkriegada originally was supposed to be called "The Great Thunderbug," but was changed after some reading on the Monster Hunter Wikia! * The Blitzkriegada is the Flagship monster of Monster Hunter Fire Ultimate! * The Blitzkriegada's design and look was based on the already canon Zinogre or Jinouga! * The Blitzkriegada has a Deviant named Shocking Duke Blitzkriegada! * The Blitzkriegada was originally a wasp before it become a cicada! Category:Monster Creation Category:Flagship Monsters Category:Neopteron Category:Large Monster Category:Thunder Element Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:Fatigue Monster Category:Paralysis Monster